Mine Forever
by Phen0m20
Summary: It's the night before the final assault...but before Mine can fully commit to the battle, there's another commitment that she needs to make, one of the heart. Rated M for sexual content.
**A/N:**

 **Phen0m20:**

Big thanks to my cohort mordreek for editing this story for me. He damn near doubled its length in spite of not being all that familiar with the source material.

 **mordreek:**

"I really didn't have a lot of knowledge of the canon beyond the fics 'Killing your dark future' or 'Green Eyed Killer' both great fics btw, but I was going strictly off the character interactions that N0m gave me and hopefully by the end you'll like it."

 **SPOILERS FOR THE AKAME GA KILL ANIME ARE BEYOND THIS POINT. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

I'm new at writing for this fandom. As of now, I've only seen 21 episodes of Akame ga Kill, but I really couldn't keep myself from writing this. Mine's character touched me on a very personal level, and to see her pass away in Tatsumi's arms at the end of episode 21 after she grew so much on me hit me hard. I was depressed for more than a week and needed to do something to vent my feelings, so here we are. Mine Forever.

I haven't read the manga yet (though I do own the first volume and plan to buy the rest once I get the money) and I know the anime heavily diverges from it in the later chapters, but still, Mine's death was just so fucking sad. I had to write something for her and Tatsumi. They deserve it.

 **END OF SPOILERS**

Hope you all enjoy. :)

* * *

 **Mine Forever**

Tatsumi lay on his bed, musing fretfully. In his mind was a swarm of negativity that buzzed like a bunch of pissed off hornets jabbing at his composure. Thoughts of all he had lost, and all that awaited him come daybreak plagued him like the afore mentioned insects and refused to leave, demanding such attention that sleep was utterly impossible for the young assassin.

Night Raid was to launch their attack on the Prime Minister tomorrow and the chances of success were slim at best. Tatsumi knew that this was going to be a suicide mission, even if Najenda said otherwise, using one of her _many_ bad puns to try to lighten the ambiance. Whether her optimism was a facade or if the humor-challenged leader actually believed they could get out with minimal casualties , he didn't know. Either way, he needed as much sleep as possible and made one more attempt to calm him mind.

As his eyelids folded over his sight and the quiet beckoned him to sleep, a hard knock at the door dragged Tatsumi's consciousness from the land of his dreams.

 _Who would want to disturb me at this hour?_ he thought to himself as he groaned aloud, just like his luck to have someone get the wrong door right when he was about to pass out.

He closed his eyes again and rolled over on his side, hoping the person on the other side would _go away._ His hopes were soon dashed when the banging got even louder.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he answered. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Just hold on a sec. Lemme get the door unlocked before you turn it into splinters."

Following a swift curl of the neck and a satisfying crack of the vertebrae, he stretched his arms above his head as he sat up. He got up and walked to the door, eager to get this over with and get started on the futile search for rest again.

Yawning, he undid the latch of his door and pulled it open, not expecting what he saw next. On the other side of it was Mine, her hair out of its customary twin pigtails and dressed in a rather daring nightgown that complimented her skin tone well.

Though her head was up, her eyes did not make contact with Tatsumi's. She seemed down, conflicted by something. Her first words to him did nothing to dispel this impression,

"Hey...Tatsumi." she muttered, pouting rather cutely Tatsumi thought before hurriedly suppressing it. "Can I come in? There is...something we need to discuss."

Tatsumi's eyebrow pulled upwards. "Um, sure." he stepped to the side and allowed Mine passage to his room. "What is it?"

"Thank you." She quickly trotted in and sat down on the bed, her eyes burning a hole into the floor.

He leaned back on the dresser as he observed the pinkette in her silence, knowing she would tell him whatever had driven her here in her own time. When all she did was cast a longing glance out the window, Tatsumi decided to say "fuck it." and ask her himself,

"It's really late, shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

"I can't sleep, Tatsumi. There's been...too much on my mind."

"What's up?"

She fidgeted on the bed a bit as she spoke her next words, giving him the impression she was having trouble trying to word what she wanted to say, as if it was almost too much for her to say.  
"Well, I've been thinking a lot about what happened a few nights ago. You know, when you rescued me from that huge explosion." Her normally brash voice became very subdued, I-i don't think I ever thanked you properly."

Tatsumi pushed himself off the dresser and approached her, "There's no need to thank me, Mine." He puts his hands on her shoulders, causing her to gasp and look up at his genuine smile. "You're a part of the team. I know you would have done the same for me. We're all in this together."

He gave her a toothy grin and raised his hand to give her a thumbs up to emphasize his point.

Mine's lips pulled back into a smile. "Yeah, you're right. Look, I'm sorry about being so harsh on you when we first met. You had just lost your two best friends and I looked at you as a liability without even getting to know you. But since then, you have proven yourself to be more than just a valuable member of Night Raid, you've also been a great friend and I wanted to say thank you for everything."

She seemed to regain a bit of her normal confidence with that, making Tatsumi feel very relieved. Mine being so quiet and unsure was like finding out the sun was green, bizarre and disturbing on several levels.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Mine. I was born to protect the people and I'll continue to do so even if it leads me to an early grave."

He struck what he thought was a noble pose...only for Mine to prove herself supremely unimpressed as she punched his shoulder, "Don't say such stupid things, baka."

A mutual laugh was shared between them at the familiar insult before Mine became almost...shy, "But...that also brings me to my next question." Her eyes wandered away from Tatsumi and out the moon was full tonight, and high in the sky.

Tatsumi noticed her body quivering, what could she have to ask that could make her this nervous?

"Is everything alright, Mine?" Tatsumi said, not knowing if he said something that he shouldn't have, which was _always_ a possibility with the temperamental sniper.

Then he looked down and saw a small stain on the bed sheets flowing out from between her legs. He didn't dare say anything about it though, he'd learned that lesson the hard way. The time he stumbled in her room while she was undressing had been bad enough. He was certain pumpkin wouldn't miss a second time.

But upon a second glance his assumption was corrected, as the stain was not caused by her loins, but by her tears, flowing from her eyes in such volume that hey resembled twin streams flowing down her face and body.

He looked up to her face once more, seeing her eyes had now become misty with tears yet to be shed. She took notice and looked down again so he couldn't see her cry, her hair hiding her sorrow like a pink curtain. "Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Lubbock...they're all gone. And I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Tatsumi took this moment to sit beside her gently. The moment he did so, Mine covered the hand closest to hers with her own.

"I don't want there to be anything left unsaid between us."

Tatsumi heard the odd note in her voice and before he could say anything, found her caressing his face with her free hand,

"Mine?"

She diverted her clouded gaze from the floor and stared deep into his eyes. So deep he could have sworn that she was staring directly into his soul. She caressed his cheek with her palm, her thumb tracing his jaw, "I don't want to lose anyone else. Not you, not Leone, not Najenda, or Akame. No one else. But I have no control over it, and it hurts. It hurts me so bad that my heart aches!"

Each word ripped through her throat with such passion that it was a wonder how she hadn't gone mute by now. "That's why I want to make use of the time I still have. To have no regrets, take no one for granted. Leave no words left unsaid."

Tatsumi nodded. "I agree, that's what our friends would want. That is the spirit of Night Raid." His hand reached up to hers, not to pull it away but to hold it closer.

"But tomorrow has yet to come, and by the end of tomorrow, we may very well not be here." The tears really started to flow now. "That's why… since tomorrow isn't here, and the night is still young," She leaned in closer to his lips. "I want what may be our last moments together to be something special."

Tatsumi's lips parted in shock as she closed the distance between their faces. Tugging Tatsumi's head in with a soft pull, she pressed her lips into his. Tatsumi instantly froze in place, unable to move for what seemed to be eternity.

As she kept up the kiss, Tatsumi carefully responded and reciprocated it, noting the faint taste of strawberries.

When the kiss finally ended, Mine said, "I-i love you, Tatsumi. Will you...will you give me this night?"

"I...wow, I'm not sure what to say, Mine."

Tatsumi knew that 'refusing' was an immensely bad idea, but his brain had yet to fully switch gears from how he always thought of Mine and the side she was showing now.

She frowned. "You can say 'yes', baka." Her eyes narrowed in indignation that this was not evident to the dense male before her.

Tatsumi kneaded the nape of his neck, still mystified by what just occurred. "Umm, yes? Haha."

She smiled back at him with a flushed grin. "You're welcome. Now…" She crawled her way on top of him, pushing his back down to the mattress.

"Wait, hold on! Isn't this a bit sudden?"

"It's now or never, Tatsumi. Like I said earlier we might not have another chance to do this, so please, make love to me."

"I...I," he swallowed another lump in his throat and nodded. "Alright, let's do it."

Many soft kisses were shared between the two, growing increasingly hot and heavy as they both grew more used their new 'training'.

Accompanying their heated make out session was a frenzied attempt at disrobing each other that proved both easier and more difficult than they thought. Easier in that there was no resistance from the other person...which could not be said for the outfits themselves who refused to work around the pair's inability to stop locking lips.

Finally, they both mentally said 'fuck it' in unison and tore the outer garments off the other and reveal each other's personal wear.

Mine wore the same bra and panties she had worn on the day Tatsumi accidentally stumbled in on her while she was dressing, which brought ironic smiles and blushes to both their faces.

Their lips met with more passion and urgency as their bodies tumbled over one another, bare skin touch exposed flesh, all in a glorious cascade of sensation. Tatsumi eventually 'won' the struggle and looked down almost reverently at the maiden offering herself to him, against many, **many** earlier protestations as he recalled.

As he looked down at her, he saw that she was blushing hard and doing all she could to avoid eye contact with him,

"Everything okay, Mine?" Tatsumi questioned somewhat nervously. Last thing he wanted to do was hurt Mine in any way. Despite their rather antagonistic relationship he did have a great deal of respect for Mine and the only way this was going to happen was if she really wanted it.

"I'm nervous, Tatsumi. This is embarrassing." Mine mumbled into her pillow, her hair forming a curtain once more in response to her shyness.

She looked up at him, eyes quivering with tears but still full of trust and longing. "Please be gentle with me. It's my first time." Tatsumi couldn't help but smile at how much Mine was sharing with him.

Besides, it wasn't like he was not nervous himself,

"Don't worry about a thing, Mine. This is my first time too."

Tatsumi slipped out of his boxer shorts and kicked them off into the pile, feeling a flush creep up his neck at the idea of being the only one naked in the room.

He hid it by hopping back into the bed and throwing his arms around Mine to begin unhooking her bra and throwing it over his shoulder...eventually his fumbling attempts met with success.

"Eager, aren't we?" Mine giggled covering her petite chest with her hands as her stubborn bra was flung away with no small amount of satisfaction,

"I want you to…" she paused briefly, then tried speaking again only to stutter in embarrassment. "I-I want you to…" her face turned fuchsia at the nature of the request she found herself unable to utter.

Tatsumi pressed his lips against hers one more time as a tool of encouragement. "It's okay Mine. What do you want me to do?" giving her cheek another kiss.

"I want you to" she looked away and clenched her eyes shut, her fingers gripping the sheets hard. "...play...with me."

Unwilling to stop the teasing, he made his way to her neck and started giving her some hickeys. "Where do you want me to play with you?" He had an idea what she wanted but after all the grief she'd given him, a bit of playful payback seemed in order.

She swallowed a lump the size of a coconut, not helped by the nibbling on her neck by Tatsumi. "I want you to play with me...down there…"

"It's kind of dark." Tatsumi said, getting more into the teasing. He was starting to see why it always appealed to Leone, "I can't really see that well, even with the moonlight. Is it here? Ah! I think I found it!"

"No. That's not it." Mine's hips shifted as Tatsumi traced her side.

"Then is it here?" he asked.

"Uh, no...that's my thigh." Her eyes opened only a tad as she began to catch onto his game.

"How about here?"

"No Tatsumi not that far!" Mine giggled while she smacked his hand away from her forbidden zone. "That's my asshole!"

"Oh is that so? Then, how about here?" Mine squeaked as a certain sensitive bud was pinched,

"That's my boob."

"Are you sure? I don't feel anything there."

"Fuck you." she huffed, sounding like her old self for a moment.

Tatsumi laughed, "I do believe that's the point.". Mine stuck her tongue out at him as his joke stopped her outrage in its tracks.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" She slid his hand from her chest, letting it trail slowly down her trim stomach, and above her sweetest of spots. "It's right here, dummy."

Tatsumi's fingers stroked caressed and stroked the soft skin around Mine's bloomed flower, teasing the edges in ways that had her shifting and writhing for stronger contact.

He could feel the warm juices starting to dew her outmost petals, but knew she was far from ready for the main event yet.

Not that she didn't consider his ministrations a rousing success however,

"Ahh, m-more." she moaned. "I want to feel you more." She looked up at him with a face that had long since left blushing and was now fully flushed and heady from arousal, "How can hands as rough as yours feel so gentle?!"

Tatsumi felt his heart melt at the wondering and yet softly vulnerable light in Mine's eyes as she asked that. Her eyes promptly widened as a devious smirk spread across his features,

"You are just too cute Mine, you make me want to eat you up."

Crawling back down the bed, Tatsumi began stroking Mine's outer legs and thighs, soothing her nervousness and hesitation...only to suddenly spread and hoist Mine's legs high and wide with her knees over his shoulders.

She gave a small 'eep' as she felt Tatsumi take control of the intimacy, something that she found strangely arousing.

"Wh-what are you doing, Tatsumi?!" she gasped, face red with embarrassment and her hands bunched up in front of her chest, smooshing her breasts with her forearms.

His smile was filled with lustful vengence. "Something my 'perverted' mind always dreamed about! Something I may never have the chance to do again come tomorrow!"

"Wait Tatsumi, you don't want to do that! That place is dirty!" Mine grabbed the top of Tatsumi's head to keep him from going any further, but it was too late. She felt his tongue start tracing her heat and her fingers promptly ignored her orders to push him away, instead gripping his hair to pull him in deeper.

Her hips began twitching as he carefully studied her weaknesses to learn which places would give the most pleasure and her jaw let out little mewls of need through her clenched teeth.

She couldn't tell if her eyes were opened or closed, with the whiteness creeping around the edges signifying her imminent surrender to a feeling that she had only vague experience with her fingers providing.

"Mmmm, you taste good, Mine." Tatsumi growled, letting the vibrations travel through Mine's core, further dissolving the sniper into a puddle of panting hunger and ecstatic agony. He wasn't kidding about liking her taste, considering how he had just learned that the taste of strawberries was true to both sets of Mine's eminently kissable lips.

His hands weren't idle either, alternating between massaging her supple thighs and stroking them long and slow, adding more sensation to the approaching overload of Mine's senses.

Seeing how close to the brink she had come, Tatsumi decided to go in for the kill and oh so slowly worked his way up to a little bud that had poked out during his efforts, red as though outraged at his callous neglect of it.

Mine's eyes crossed cutely as she realized Tatsumi's goal and she begged him breathlessly even as she pulled him closer,

"Hold on, Tatsumi! I-i can't take it! I'll-i'm gonna- going to-cu-AHHHHHHHH!"

Mine's legs clenched tightly around Tatsumi's head as her nails dug into his scalp with enough force to draw blood, her cry just as strong. Her breasts bobbed as she heaved air in gasping breaths, heels digging into his shoulders and sweat dotting her flushed skin as she slowly came down from the peak Tatsumi had so artfully guided her to.

He pulled back, letting Mine's legs fall back to the mattress and wiped the drool and 'residue' from the corner of his mouth with lasciviously swipe of his tongue. "You were delicious, I guess that hard exterior was hiding a truly sweet filling.."

Mine panted her next words, her fingers twitching on the sheets where they had fallen, "You're...full...of surprises...aren't you?"

Despite feeling like her legs had been turned to jelly, Mine couldn't look away from Tatsumi's 'sword', which was still ready and waiting to be wielding against her. She licked her lips in raw hunger at the sight of it, so hard and ready, and felt the urge to taste it.

Tatsumi found himself being pushed back on his behind rather ungently, the look in Mine's eyes resembling Leone's whenever she got going, making Tatsumi gulp,

"Tatsumi...I want you."

She _prowled_ towards him, her body swaying and weaving, enjoying the apprehensive body language he was giving off. He had taken control of her and she had loved it, but she wasn't about to let him remain in control for good or she'd give up Pumpkin!

Leaning down, she gave his 'weapon' a good sniff, inhaling his freshly bathed but still musky scent. It only served to make her even more horny and wet, a shiver of unadulterated lust running along her spine.

 _Starting to see why Leone loves her teigu so much,_ Mine thought as she let her hands explore Tatsumi's chest and hips, _if this is what she smells all the time._

"Uh-um, Mine...what are you doing?"

Tatsumi cursed his stammering, but Mine looked so damn erotic being entranced by his...scent, that he felt helpless to disturb her.

And when she looked up at him with the best example of 'bedroom eyes' he could ever imagine, Tatsumi knew he was exactly where she wanted him,

"Me, oh nothing...just returning the favor. I refuse to be considered a lady that doesn't pay her debts."

Tatsumi knew he was going to regret it, but he couldn't resist the easy shot,

"Oh, I'm not sure a lady would be doing this to an assassin like me. They are much too prudish and 'pervert' hating."

He could see her eyes narrow behind the veil of her hair, and felt her run a nail along his 'sword', causing Tatsumi to hold his breath in anticipation of very painful retribution. Which wasn't long in coming as Mine got his balls in a firm, borderline painful, grip with her spare hand.

"I'd say your tongue will be the death of you...if I didn't find it so useful. You better be grateful I'm about to do this for you Tatsumi...and not say a word to anyone if you want to keep this intact."

And with that fervently nodded to warning, Mine proceeded to show that slinging barbs was not the **only** way Mine's tongue was talented.

She treated it like one of the sweets she was always eating, licking and sucking it until it was well lubricated with her spit. Mine looked up at Tatsumi in a way that made him feel even more light headed,

"It's bigger than I expected, but I'm glad it's not _too_ big." she commented archly, her hand stroking it leisurely.

Tatsumi could only summon up a gurgle of concurrence as her efforts had his eyes starting to roll up in his head. He didn't know how she did it, but she seemed to know pretty damn well what got him going, and he was worried he wouldn't last at this rate.

Mine took pity on him, partly because she appreciated he hadn't tried to slam his 'sword' down her throat, but mostly because she couldn't bear the burning need in her core any more. She wanted him inside her when they climaxed together, nothing else would due for their first time in Mine's mind. With that in the forefront of her thoughts, she let go of Tatsumi and started climbing up his body.

She kissed her way along his chest, stopping briefly to tease his nipples like he had hers, making her lover groan. She met his eyes through the strands of her hair that shrouded her gaze and saw how much it moved him to have her with him this night, that he wanted it as much as she did.

She threw herself on him at that, their lips and tongues locked together in a soul-searing kiss. As they parted, Mine whispered,

"Thank you Tatsumi, for never giving up and proving yourself to Night Raid...and to me."

Tatsumi smiled and stroked her cheek, "And thank you for coming to me tonight. I wouldn't give this up for anything."

Mine gave a quiet 'baka' at the way he seemed to be able to make her blush on command, at the rate he was going, she'd lose her 'tough girl' image and Leone would tease her mercilessly.

But that was for later, now, now was the moment this night had been building towards.

Mine felt herself unable to breathe easily, her bosom jerking with her shallow, nervous inhalations. She wanted this more than anything but now that it was the time, Mine felt so anxious. What if Tatsumi didn't like it? What if he got bored with her and her 'slender' body? She couldn't bear it if she lost him even if they both survived and-

Mine was jerked out of her downward spiral by Tatsumi pulling her close and stroking her hair. "It's ok, if you don't want to do anything more, I understand." Yes he would have balls of the most purest sapphire, but better that then Mine pushing herself like this.

Mine hugged him gratefully but shook her head at his offer,

"If we don't do it now, we might not have the chance remember? I just needed to stop worrying so much." She pecked him on the lips before giving Tatsumi a very heated look, "And you put paid to that rather permanently." She ground her hips against his, her moist opening running along his length, "Why don't I give you a reward for your chivalrous offer."

Mine reached down between them and moved his manhood a few inches upward, lining Tatsumi up with her opening in what Leone had told her (in _exhaustive_ detail Mine was more than willing to add.) was the optimal alignment.

She slowly lowered her hips so that it placed the tip at her threshold, all the while Tatsumi desperately tried to collect himself. He sucked in a good few huffs of air through his nostrils, and kept himself as still as possible. He hadn't known why, but Leone had told him earlier that day that when in doubt, 'let the lady set the pace.'...he was going to have to thank her for the advice while simultaneously head locking her for setting him up like this.

Thanks to Mine's moment of doubt, Tatsumi knew he'd be able to last longer than if Mine had kept going. All he needed to do was support Mine, and hopefully ensure that it would be as good for her as it was for him.

"Alright Tatsumi, its going in." Mine hated the quaver in her voice but took comfort in Tatsumi's arms still being wrapped around her.

With a deep breath and a swallow, Mine slowly and carefully lowered herself onto Tatsumi, with his hands on her hips giving support and strength. And in an instant, they both gave each other a most precious gift, their mutual virginity.

"Ouch! Oww…" She winced in pain from the suddenness of her hymen popping, cursing her impatience. Leone had warned her about moving too quickly, and that enough orgasms and prep could negate the 'bloody start' that most first times had.

But Mine just clenched her thighs around Tatsumi's and used her hands on his shoulders to hold herself up as she adjusted. She had started this and by Pumpkin, she would finish it!

"Are you alright?!" Tatsumi asked, worriedly looking down at where they were connected. He had felt her halt and immediately gripped her hips to help her stay where she was and not let gravity assault her person anymore than it already had.

She grunted a pained response through her teeth biting her lower lip, "Yeah...I'm okay. Let's just...stay still for a while."

Tatsumi nodded. "If that's what you want." He nuzzled her neck, hoping the contact would distract Mine from the pain. Besides, it wasn't his fault she smelled amazing, how was he supposed to resist?

Mine pulled Tatsumi in for another kiss, parting briefly only to kiss again with greater fervor. She loved it when he was affectionate like that, and craved the intimacy like a drug. It helped get her through the continued lowering of her hips onto his, her kisses getting harder and her tongue more active the deeper he entered her.

Mine was still in a great deal of pain, this Tatsumi was sure of, but the stoicism of how she dealt with said pain made him appreciate her fighting spirit more, and that she was enduring it for their mutual sake.

She wouldn't give up, wouldn't stop until they both had a night they could never forget, and it turned him on so much. Their tongues eventually broke through each other's lips and began dancing and twirling in each other's mouths, further enflaming their shared passions.

"Start moving, Tatsumi." Mine requested the moment their lips parted, her hips moving in small circles, the better to get her used to him being inside her.

"Are you sure, Mine?" Tatsumi was unsure if this was a good idea. Although she was a lot more wet, he still didn't want to run the risk of hurting her more. He didn't know if this qualified as her setting the pace or giving bizarre definition to the phrase 'jumping the gun'.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm a big girl. I can take it." She started raising herself up a couple of inches and lowering herself gingerly back down, moans welling up from deep in her chest as she did so.

Permission granted, not to mention the amazing sensations that Mine was causing for him, Tatsumi thrust his 'sword' deeper inside her. Mine grimaced and grunted thanks to her having lowered herself at the exact same moment, thus increasing the amount of penetration.

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm fine, Tatsumi. Stop asking me, this thing is bigger than I thought." Mine snapped at him through her pain. She appreciated his attentiveness, but it broke her concentration if he started pestering her.

It didn't help that he decided to distract her in a more...tried and true manner.

"I thought that you said it wasn't _too_ big. Aren't snipers supposed to have good eyes for detail?"

Mine forced a chuckle at the pun, her face extremely unamused by his 'razor wit' in a deadpan expression,

"Ha ha, I have laughed." That being said, she did find herself loosening up a bit as she grew more used to his size. Of course, this meant her body was free to _squeeze_ around him in a way that made Mine whine in delight.

Tatsumi found himself again pushing into her tightness against his will, his self control slipping like his 'sword' in her flooded depths. Despite his earnest desire not to hurt or rush Mine, he was at the point where his body was taking full control in spite of what his brain was telling it. It wanted to claim its mate in no uncertain manner, urged on by her pulsating channel, and his mind was becoming more and more pressed to come up with reasons not to do as it insisted.

Mine clenched her teeth and let out a yelp of pain. A yelp that, if it had been any louder, would have run the risk of waking up the rest of Night Raid, including those who were already dead. But she didn't push off Tatsumi, instead digging her nails into the meat of his shoulders hard enough to draw blood.

Tatsumi quickly hushed the scream with another deep kiss. Her lips were hesitant to return it until a sudden fit of energy washed over her. A wave of intense pleasure that made her skin tingle like it had when he had... _eaten_ her. It lessened the pain and hardened her nipples to the point where she thought they could cut glass.

Tatsumi pulled from the kiss once more, and let Mine's less audible cries and chirps escape her lungs. Soft keening that crescendoed whenever he thrust or caressed her, a chorus of sensual pleasure that proved a welcome accompaniment to their love making.

He always knew she was pretty, it was rather...typical of the ladies of Night Raid to be attractive in some manner, and Mine was no different. But now, with her covered in sweat that shone in the moonlight as she rode and swayed, now she was radiant.

"How does this feel, Mine?" Tatsumi asked as his thrusting member began to throb harder in her warm embrace. The bed began to rock and lurch harder and harder as they got more and more into the passionate coupling, both having gone far past the point of hesitation or doubt.

He probably wasn't going to last much longer either, a feeling was building up inside him, a tense feeling that made him feel like he was about to explode.

"It's strange. This position is so weird and embarrassing...but I like it! It feels good! Please don't stop!" Mine felt like she was on display but that just fed her lust all the more, knowing that Tatsumi was enraptured by her and the happiness they shared.

"If you think this feels good, let me do something that'll make you feel any better."

With a sly narrowing of the eyes, he cupped her apple bottom firmly in his hands and picked her up with a surprised 'eep'. He kept himself inside her, causing her to groan as he shifted around in her channel, while he lowered her onto her back.

Once she was settled, Tatsumi began the process of bringing them to their final climax, his first effort being to diddle with her clitoris. Mine seized up at that, her eyes and face had a wild, feral look that only made Tatsumi want her more,

"Oh no! Don't touch there! Don't touch me there or I won't be able to take it!"

Mine felt him growl, no, _rumble_ as she begged him, his hips pistoning into hers. She knew it would only incite him further...but she couldn't ignore the not-so-little voice telling her that's exactly what she wanted. A voice that sounded remarkably like Leone she managed to note.

"That's exactly why I'm doing it, Mine. I want tonight to be a night both of us can remember forever!" The creaks from the increasingly distressed bed were a testament to this goal, as were the sounds coming from their joined bodies, made all the more erotic for the lewdness of their shared juices dampening the sheets beneath them.

"Please don't be mean, Tatsumi! I'm going crazy!"

"What do you mean 'going'? I thought we were already there!" Tatsumi groaned in bliss (and to Mine's halfhearted slap to his chest) and redirected his hand from her clitoris to her left breast. He didn't care that her boobs were on the small side, all that mattered was that they belonged to Mine, and he wouldn't have her any other way.

Plus, considering the way she squeaked and keened when he pinched and twisted her nipple, they weren't without their advantages.

Mine couldn't bear it anymore. Tatsumi had played with her body like an instrument, her cries and words his personal symphony, and she was reaching the ultimate crescendo with the man she loved. She wrapped her legs around his waist, heels crossed at the small of his back to better pin him to her and not let him...or his offering, escape her grasp.

She wanted as much of him as she could keep with her, and her body did too, inviting and drawing him in deeper than she thought possible.

Mine cemented this by drawing him into a deep and heated kiss, only to yank herself away a moment later to hiss at Tatsumi,

"I'm so close love, you better be ready to fire or else I won't have anything left in me to keep going."

Tatsumi felt like his lower body was a blur, Mine's muscles griping and flexing around his length as if it were trying to milk him,

"On don't worry, I'm about to-" He felt himself swell up with the imminent release, Mine's widening eyes showing she felt it too.

"Tatsumi, I'm gonna cum again, you're gonna make me creAAAAAAAAM!" Mine screamed her orgasm into the night sky until she bit into his shoulder to muffle it before someone woke.

The pain, combined with feeling Mine convulse around him in so many ways, was more than Tatsumi could handle, and he let loose with his own primal shout. His seed shot deep inside Mine, who could feel it splashing hot against her womb, further extending her climax.

Eventually the peak fell and their limbs fell lifeless to the bed, both of them completely drained of energy and slick with sweat.

"That was amazing, Tatsumi." Mine uttered, tears of joy filling of the corners of her eyes and a loving smile. It was a smile Leone would later declare 'proof that a cat can get more than one canary.'

"You were amazing, Mine. I love you." He stroke some sweat soaked hairs from her forehead, not wanting his view of her eyes blocked off in any way.

"And I love you too, Tatsumi." Their lips met again briefly and the two stared into each other's eyes for what seemed hours,

"Tatsumi, can you make a promise to me."

"Maybe, what is it?" Tatsumi's deflating erection slipped out as Mine turned herself around, holding herself close to him for a moment. Her lower lips were damp with their mingled juices, reminding Tatsumi of another seemingly innocuous bit of advice from Leone,

" _Remember Tatsumi, sticky is only good with candy and syrup. Otherwise, wash, and wash often."_ Tatsumi resolved to get them cleaned up before they went to bed. There'd be too little time and too much questions if they put it off till the morning.

Mine hiccupped and trembled a little, causing Tatsumi to wrap his arms around her in a protective gesture, "I want you to promise me that you'll always be here for me. To be mine forever."

He gave her a quick peck on the forehead. "As long as you'll always stay Mine forever as well."

She nuzzled her forehead to his. "That's a given, no matter what."

No more words were spoken that night. They went to the wash basin and quickly cleaned themselves off, before putting on their smallclothes and changing the sheets. Once the bed was remade, they both climbed in and settled down with Tatsumi on his back and Mine using his chest as her pillow.

Enjoying each other's warmth, they slowly faded into sleep in the embrace of their love, warm and content. The coming day didn't disturb their rest in the least, all that mattered now was that they had each other.

Their last thoughts before their minds slipped into slumber was the thought they had finally found their true love and would always fight side by side, forever and ever. Nothing, not even death, could take this moment away from them.

* * *

 ** _Three months later…_**

Akame knelt over the graves of her fallen comrades, hands clasped in prayer.

Night Raid was no more, and neither were the Jaegers or the Prime Minister. They fulfilled their purpose at heavy cost, but now the empire could live in peace.

"Rest easy, my friends." she said in deep meditation, the wind tosses the tresses of her hair as she held her head in reverence.

A slender hand with a silver band on its ring finger came to rest on Akame's shoulder, giving it a gentle but supportive squeeze.

"C'mon Akame, let's get going." The voice coaxing the former assassin was high pitched and feminine, but soft in respect for the dead. Glancing back, she saw it was Mine, and beside her, Tatsumi.

"In a few minutes. I'm still gathering my thoughts."

"Okay, but just a couple more minutes." Tatsumi said, "We're going to be late for the festival if we dilly dally any longer. The sky is already at dusk and Leone is waiting for us." and _grumbling about 'her turn.' to Mine every chance she got,_ confusing Tatsumi to know end about why Mine would be blushing when it happened.

"Understood. I won't be much longer, I promise." And with that she went back to her meditation, her head turning back to the tombstones in silent contemplation.

Leaving Akame to her musings, Tatsumi and Mine turned their attention to a sunlit hill on the horizon, heading up its slope. Once at the very top, they sat down on the grassy knoll and looked down at the Empire, now flourishing with life and not a hint of the systemic corruption that had plagued it for years.

Whether or not that would last was no longer their problem, they had done so much more than any could expect...and sacrificed so much more.

Mine sat with her eyes closed as the warm, gentle breeze flowed through her pink pigtails. "This is such a nice spot, don't you agree, Tatsumi?" Ever since that eventful night, she had luxuriated in the touches and cuddling they could do once they were both healed from the battle.

Now was no different with her head firmly nestled into the crook of his shoulder as they watched the city live beneath them.

"Yeah, we should definitely come here more often." Tatsumi agreed, encircling an arm around her waist, which he could have sworn she was getting a bit larger. Her hips had started to look like they were wider at least, and her bosom seemed...firmer as well.

But before he could question the small changes that had reached his notice, Mine nuzzled her head between Tatsumi's shoulder and neck, kissing it gently.

"I love you, Tatsumi."

He held her closer. "And I love you too, Mine." and that was all that needed to be said.

After a few minutes of sitting silently, Akame came to join them at the summit of the hill.

"Alright, I'm done. Are you both ready to go?"

"Yes we are." Tatsumi confirmed, picking himself up and dusting off his pants and shirt. Turning towards Mine with a broad smile, he holds out his hand. "Shall we be off then, Mine love?"

She rolled her eyes good naturedly at the now familiar pun and grasped hold of his hand. He pulled her up and she brushed off the bottom of her dress, mock-glaring at Tatsumi when he admired the way this made her behind stand out.

Akame decided to take a head start, leaving the two to catch up with her once they concluded yet another mating dance. She hoped Leone would be able to wear them out, else the laundry would become a chore exclusive to the enamored lovers.

"You know, Mine, our pasts may have been filled with tragedy and sacrifices, but those experiences helped mold us into what we are today. Even if I could change a single thing, I wouldn't, because my past is what led me here with you." Their fingers entwined once more, seemingly without the awareness of their owners.

Mine's grip on Tatsumi's hand became firmer as she respond, "And I feel the same way. No matter what happens from this point on or any other challenge we come to face, we will always keep walking forwards towards the future." She rested a hand on her belly, confirming Tatsumi's wonder and question filled expression, "Our future."

With their hearts filled with joy, hand in hand, the two lovers set off down the hill. As they journeyed towards the Empire and the bright future awaiting them, Mine's blissful smile engraved itself into Tatsumi's memory.

A wonderful smile that they both shared, that embodied all the feelings that failed description. A smile which Tatsumi knew with all his heart would last forever and ever.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Phen0m20:**

And there we have it. My OTP of Akame ga Kill now has a bright future ahead of them to look forward to. Again, big ups to mordreek for helping with production. What I set out to do from the get go was to get the point across and I think I succeeded. Mordreek only made it that much better. Mine and Tatsumi deserve a happy ending. I can only hope that the manga gives us that for them.

I might one day make a full fledged story for Akame ga Kill one day, but I want to get my other two projects squared away first.

Thanks for reading, and I hope to hear any feedback any of you may have whether it be positive or negative.

 **mordreek:**

"Welp, that's a wrap folks. I have to say that despite being done faster than is my wont, I had fun with this project. It was fun to write a story just to give good character interactions and not worry about canon. That's not to say I did no research whatsoever but I will say it only mildly impacted the story, namely the candy related bits. I did end up adding enough references to Leone that it felt like a threesome once removed though :P What can I say, the beast woman grew on me. But in the end, N0m had a great idea and I have to agree that this would have made for a much nicer ending than what happened in canon. Sometimes we want a happily ever after, even if it's only in our stories."


End file.
